


The Supermarket Incident

by Anrisa Ryn (Anrisa)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrisa/pseuds/Anrisa%20Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor speaks baby and helps Sam and Dean out in the supermarket with the crying shapeshifter infant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supermarket Incident

**Author's Note:**

> SO WHAT IS THIS I MADE A FANFICTION  
> I blame tumblr.
> 
> From my [dA](http://anrisa.deviantart.com/art/SPN-WHO-333078636)

     Sam and Dean approached the clerk, anxiety resting in their gut that the sounds the baby was making were a harbinger of further wailing. The younger brother began placing items on the belt as the clerk smiled at them and tittered a greeting. However, the baby would have none of it. As if it was a tiny volcano of sound, it erupted into a cry that caused, as Sam saw, every person in the store to glare at them.  
     "Dean, do something!" he hissed, his eyes widening at his older brother. "They're looking at us like we are child abusers!"  
     Dean made a face at his brother that said "What do you want me to do?" Getting the message, Sam suggested feeding it.  
     "We fed it already!" Dean hissed to his sibling.  
     "Then what?" Sam was getting rather annoyed, but he tried to be calm as he placed the groceries on the belt.  
     "I don't know!" Dean replied with a grimace. "You think I speak baby?"  
     As if on cue, a strange man in a rather dapper suit and a bow tie approached the pair. He scooped up the baby as if it was a pillow and held it out before him.  
     "He says his diaper needs changing," the man explained, looking at Dean. The elder hunter was stunned to silence. He simply blinked at the other man. Sam paused mid-place and blinked as well. "Also, he says that you're a good not-mum, but he'd rather have his mum back." The strange man handed the baby back to Dean who continued to blink in confusion. "Also, he prefers to be addressed as 'Carnax the Merciless.'"  
     "How do you know that?" Sam asked incredulously.  
     "I speak baby," the strange man replied without looking at Sam. Dean opened his mouth to thank him, but the man was already gone, smiling at the contraption that was the automatic exit door. Dean swear he heard him say "Look at this. Automatic doors. What will humans think of next?"  
     Sam chuckled. "You hear that, Dean? You're a good 'not-mum.'"


End file.
